


I'm Sorry

by LuaLewis



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaLewis/pseuds/LuaLewis
Summary: A kind of inner monolog from viola after she got shot. This is more of an exercise to try to start writing again, I've had some problems with depression for the past couple of years stopping a lot of things i enjoyed.Hope anyone reading this enjoys.
Kudos: 4





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of inner monolog from viola after she got shot. This is more of an exercise to try to start writing again, I've had some problems with depression for the past couple of years stopping a lot of things i enjoyed.
> 
> Hope anyone reading this enjoys.

It was all so loud. So impossibly loud, and there is no way to make it quiet. How could these people stand it, how could they stay sane when half the population, and every animal they met just screamed everything about themselves every minute of every day.

t had been horrible with the priest, all anger and religious justification for something that didn't make sense. Todd was just as bad at first, his mind screaming about some man and a farm and a need to kill, and then he was crying and still threatening, but different.

Then it was nothing but questioning how I could be here and if I was truly a person without "noise." He was so jealous when we finally met others. So lost too, once he knew the truth of the people who raised him. 

His noise is comforting now, I miss him when I can't hear it. It was terrifying when he got sick, it was so quiet. And then to lose one of his dads again as soon as he got better. It hurt him, but we kept going, and he kept trying to warn everyone.

Todd felt so horrible about the alien, I couldn't let him kill the priest, he couldn't hurt someone else, not Todd, he wanted to be strong but that wasn't the type of strength he had. 

We almost made i,. We were there, we got rid of the priest and we could see the city, we were there!

I'm sorry, Todd. I can't feel you, I can't hear you anymore. We didn't make it. I'm sorry, so sorry.


End file.
